Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) Direct systems allow for devices that communicate according to an Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 family of standards to communicate directly with each other without the need for a central access point. Devices employing WiFi Direct can “find” each other using device and service discovery and establish a secure peer-to-peer wireless connection to these devices without the need for the traditional access point. Typically each device that supports WiFi Direct includes a software access point (“Soft AP”). This Soft AP effectively turns a particular device into an access point to which one or more other devices can connect.